And Then The Slipper Broke
by BlueMoonBeliever
Summary: Cinderella doesn't really care about perfection anymore. Please Read and Review.


**a/n: I really do not care if you absolutely hate this story, but please even if you do, please review, I don't get many and would really appreciate an opportunity to learn more. I accept criticism. I imagine the location of the kingdom to be in south France.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella**

Ella stared down at the piece of glass that was on her foot. It was a little too small, it always had been. Her hair fell from the bobby pins holding it up, dropping in front of her splotched face. The idea of marrying the prince had been nice at first, but now, the magic of the moment was gone, leaving behind a single glass slipper and a broken girl, too young to have been through everything she has. Her fate has been taken from her stepmother and put into the hands of a prince, much more beautiful and ten thousand times more deadly than Lady Tremaine.

The idea of marrying Prince Charming was spectacular, a dream come true. Ella had walked into the wedding on cloud nine. She would be escaping her horrible life, escaping her stepmother and stepsister, drizella. Anastasia had begged forgiveness and Ella had accepted. The two were close companions now and she had the honor of being the godmother to Anastasia and Tomas's ,the baker, first child.

After the wedding had been bliss as well, for the first few weeks at least. Then Ella came to a harsher reality. She and her husband knew nothing about each other, they only shared a dance and a stroll through the gardens. Her husband did not like animals; he especially hated mice. He could not stand people who did not have proper manners, and expected her to be perfect. She had tutors in eloquence, dance, beauty, posture, and manners. Frederick Charming despised going into the village and only mingled with other royals. He wanted only one child, a son to head the throne. Most importantly he saw Ella not as a person but a doll made to do his will and polish his appearance.

Now she stood on the balcony of the room given to her. Standing in a blue dress, faded and old, something only servants would wear. Something her husband would never tolerate on her. And as she lifts her foot up, she removes the slipper. Taking it in her hands, she shifts it around before reeling up and throwing it as far away as possible silently hoping that when it touches the ground it shatters to a million pieces. The woman who gave her it meant good will, but had caused more heartbreak than a person should have to bear. She could no longer look at the slipper without seeing the foolish girl she had once been. Her eyes flutter closed and another tear rolls down her cheek. Everyone always asked what happened after the slipper fit. The truth was like alcohol, it had made her happy at first, been then it was over. Everything came crashing down around her, choking her, causing her to drown in her own life.

Her feet now slipped into more suitable shoes for walking. Anastasia walked out from the door behind her. She was tall with flaming red hair and big brown eyes. Holding her hand was her small daughter, Christine, with a more orange-colored hair and a doll hanging from her free hand. Anastasia looked at the little girl, then up towards Cinderella, asking a question with her eyes. After Cinderella nodded her head, she grabbed the other hand of the doll and together they walked to the far edge of the balcony. At the edge, a rope was tied to the railing. An escape from the horrible life from which Ella had been bestowed.

They had planned this for months now. Ella had a place to go and funds to make it there. Every detail was planned perfectly, so it was impossible to trace her. She would escape far away from the world in which she existed. A new one waited for her, just across the horizon. It waited just over the ocean. All she had to do was make it there.

They slowly descended, using the wall to bounce down. When the last one, the little girl, touched the ground they turned to the awaiting carriage. On top of it, a Tomas was holding the reins; he was by no means skinny, but charming all the same. The man was nice and respectful. Ella hoped there was someone like him waiting for her in England. Anastasia Reached up and kissed him before stepping into the carriage followed by Ella and Christine.

After they were all in the carriage, it began slowly towards the sea harbour. There a ship sat docked bound for England, the land of Ella's mother. There were relatives in Italy who she would live with, She would have a fresh start. It wasn't supposed to leave until noon the next day but it was clearly ready to leave at a moments notice and the crew was awake and alert.

When the villagers went to the market in the morning all they saw were soldiers and King Charming, looking angry and distraught. Tomas Farmer, the baker best baker in the kingdom, and his wife Anastasia, stood outside their bakery talking to one of the soldiers. Anastasia was crying, However if anyone had bothered to pay attention, they would have noticed that she didn't seem all that sad. No one saw the Queen, who was always in the market on Saturday mornings.

The ship that had sat in the harbor the night before was long gone.


End file.
